Lily Potter and the Black Stone Cauldron
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: 2019 is the year, and it is time for Harry Potter's youngest child, Lily, to go to Hogwarts. She finds an unlikely companion, in her selected house "Slytherin" What trouble will this eleven year old get into, and what is the Black Stone Cauldron?
1. The Sorting

Lily Potter and the Black Stone Cauldron

Chapter One: The Sorting

Lily Luna Potter; Daughter of world hero Harry James Potter. She was named after her grandmother she never knew, as well as her own mother. Her red hair could be explained by the Weasley side of her family, as her fiery personality. She was now eleven years of age, which meant that she could go to a place where she had longed to go ever since she could remember. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be her home in just a week, and with each passing day she grew more impatient.

She was prepared more than she could ever be, with her wand (Fourteen inches, Holly, essence of Phoenix Talon ) and her books and her robes. All that was needed, was time to be passed behind her more quickly. Every morning she would ask her father if there was a magic spell that could make her jump forward in time, but he always gave her a smile and a shake of his head. Both of her brothers had made it into Gryffindor, and both of her parents wanted her to be as well. She didn't mind which house she was in, because she knew that wherever she was placed, she was meant to be there.

The young girl bit her lip as she sat at the breakfast table. Sundays were always boring in the Potter household. Silence would always fill the mornings, and everyone would split apart and do their own thing. James would go and spend time with his girlfriend and Al would bury his bright green eyes in pages of novels, newspapers; anything he could get his hands on. Lily would just pace up and down the stares, getting more impatient as she found nothing to do.

"Are you alright, dear?" her mother's voice came from across the kitchen. "You look a tad ill." She walked over to feel her daughter's forehead, and sighed.

"I'm fine, mother, really." she looked up, "I'm so desperately bored, and I want to go to Hogwarts already!" she pounded her fist on the table in frustration.

"Now, now, don't be a drama queen, Lily. There's only seven more days. Eat your food before it gets cold." she left the room so she didn't have to hear any more. Everyone seemed to grow sick of hearing the poor girl whine about school. It wasn't until now she realized that everyone seemed to avoid her, and she was now growing sick of herself.

She stood and left her food on the table. She was going to find something productive to do if it killed her. She marched up to her room, and shut the door. Even though she lived in a community that was surrounded by magic, she enjoyed a lot of Muggle things. She owned a computer, various video consoles, and her favorite – an extremely nice stereo system where she could neatly place her iPod Trinity in. Lily got hooked onto Rock, and there was no stopping that. She would listen to anything from the old wizarding band"Weird Sisters" to muggle band"Drop Dead, Gorgeous", to the recently formed band: "Knuts and Bolts". Music was a big part of her life, and she would hope that it stayed that way.

Her finger found its way to the on button, and the Trinity randomly selected the classic song "Swords, Dragons, and Diet Coke". Not even halfway into the song, her brother James came banging on the door.

"Turn that shit down, Lil, I'm with Trudy!"

Lily opened the door and glared at her brother. "I like this music."

"This is so old! Why can't you listen to techno or something? At least it would be decent! Why is an eleven year old listening to this bloody music anyways, aren't you supposed to be listening to songs about bunnies and rainbows?"

"For your information, my music taste is quite good. I like to thing that the words they speak actually mean something. What good is music if it doesn't mean anything, JAMES? Besides, there is nothing else to do...besides wait for Hogwarts!"

"Fine, you get your way again, baby sister. When school starts, you and your shitty music better stay away from me and my friends or you'll find yourself getting detention."

"Just because you're prefect this year, it doesn't mean you can use it against me. I'm sure there are rules, you jerk." she slammed the door in her brother's face and turned her music louder.

Though she wanted to make her parents happy and go into Gryffindor and follow tradition, a tiny bit of her wanted to be in Slytherin just to spite her older brother. She collapsed on her bed and let the music numb her brain. A lot of people told her that she was much more mature than and eleven year old, and she knew she purposely acted that way so nobody could make fun of her being the baby of the family. Despite her always trying to act more mature, she was just as equally immature. She was used to the luxuries in life despite her parents coming from almost nothing. She was spoiled by both of her parents, and she indulged in it. She almost sickened herself sometimes.

As her mind finally drifted from thought, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Days much like this one filled the week and soon it was time for school. She woke up excited as ever and woke up before anyone else. When her parents finally woke up, they entered her room to find that she was already prepared for the drive to King's Cross. The beginning of the day was slower than she had liked, but soon enough, they were out the door and on their way.

Lily would ask every question she could think of. She was quite disappointed when she was reminded that she would be all alone on the boats, she knew not many people. Her brothers would be on the carriages as usual. She took deep breaths. As a wave of events suddenly caught up with her. She was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. Her brothers have already hurried into the train, but all the weeks she waited, nothing could have prepared her for this. All of a sudden, it hit her. She was going to Hogwarts. She was going to be put through the train, to the boats, to sorting, to being alone and defenseless on a new plain without her parents to guide her. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mum-" she managed to get out.

"Yes?" Her mother, Ginny grabbed her hand noticing her tears.

"I want to go home!" she hugged her mother tight, and she felt her back being rubbed in comfort. Noticing Lily's distress, Harry bent over and patted her on the shoulder. Lily stopped sobbing. She admired her father, and she didn't want to embarrass him by crying in public. He wiped her tears away, and grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, it's your time. You're place is now at Hogwarts. You will grow so much the time you spend there, and glad that you've loved it already. Just put one foot in front of the other, and you'll be fine. Make me proud." Lily smiled at her father, Harry Potter. She wanted nothing more than to make him gleam with pride when it's all said and done.

Her happy moment was interrupted by a strange man coming toward her. His blond hair made her know who this was. It was her father's old enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"I see your daughter was a bit apprehensive of Hogwarts, eh?" the man looked awkward.

"A bit, but she's alright now, right Lily?" the young girl nodded.

"Well, then... Potter." he nodded and sighed, about to leave

"Malfoy." Harry nodded back and Lily noted how abnormal everyone felt. She knew nothing about the man except his name, and that his son went to Hogwarts.

"Well, Lily, you best get on the train, or it'll go on without you..." her mother spoke up and kissed her on top of her head.

Lily sighed and turned on her heel and entered the Hogwarts Express. It was like any other train she had been on, but she was all alone this time, she'd dare not find her brothers as she'd get taunted to no end. Every compartment she passed seemed to be full, and she was afraid that she'd have to stand throughout the ride. Many people laughed as she walked by, noticing her troubled face. A lot of the students shut their door as she passed and she was about fed up, when she noticed at the end of the train, there was an open compartment with only two people in it. There was two boys about Albus's age sitting there, looking bored as ever. When they noticed her standing there, they shifted, and one of the boy's moved so Lily could sit opposite them.

"Thank you..."she muttered.

"I'm Scorpius by the way. This is my friend Alphonse." he motioned to the boy he was sitting next to.

"I'm Lily." she said flatly.

"Lily Potter?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Yep." she looked out the window, looking for a distraction.

"I know a bunch about your father-" he started.

"A lot of people do."

"Okay..." the rest of the ride to Hogwarts was in silence. The two friends would occasionally talk to each other, but the whole situation was quite unpleasant. Alphonse and Scorpius seemed keen on befriending her, but in the mood she was in now, she had no time for it. She was already dressed in her robes, so she was ready to leap off the train in a moment's notice and bury her head in the covers of a strange bed. The moment the train arrived at the station, Lily stood, but she was halted by Scorpius.

"Excuse me." she said.

"I would really like us to be friends," he said, "but you are making it quite difficult."

"Move aside, Scorpius. I would very much like to get off the train." she looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. He could tell that she didn't like being alone, but what other choice did she give herself? She shut herself off from him, but he was determined to befriend her.

"Come on, I'll walk with you to the boats." he looked at her pleadingly. Apprehensively, Lily nodded her head. She rolled her eyes as she followed him out of the train and toward the boats to where a teacher would lead them to her destined school. Lily hadn't many friends in her short life, but Scorpius seemed like he genuinely wanted to be her friend. Perhaps she would stick with him until the Sorting. She admitted to herself that she needed comfort, and at the moment that's what Scorpius and somewhat Alphonse could provide.

The three of them sat in the boat, and the glistening lake rippled with every magic movement forward. For the first time, Lily smiled at her new acquaintance. He smiled in return, grateful that she was warming up to him. Before they knew it, they had made to Hogwarts. As they were escorted into the entrance hall, Lilly felt the nerves of what was to come. The rest of her future at Hogwarts was about to be decided. She entered the great hall, and names were being called out left and right, it was all a blur to her now. Finally, she heard her name echo throughout the huge room from the old headmistress.

"Lily Potter!"

Her heart jolted and she walked slowly up to the stool where she would sit down. She eyed the talking hat, and finally bit her lip.

The sorting hat was whispering in her head things nobody else could hear, and she waited on the edge of her seat until the Sorting Hat finally screamed,

"Slytherin!"


	2. Potter the Slytherin

_Chapter Two: Potter the Slytherin _

As she heard the house being called out, she was both shocked and relieved. Her brothers were going to freak out. Sure, she was by herself again, but the opposite house means it would be easier for her prefect brother to take points from her. She looked over at the Slytherin table, where Scorpius sat happily, already in his third year. She wondered why he was allowed to take the boats if he wasn't a first year. She sighed heavily and walked over to where green and silver scattered the table. A lot of smirks, and scowls were being formed at her, but she didn't care. She was now with her new friend Scorpius.

"Hello..." she sat next him, and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she furrowed.

"Oh, nothing...just that you're probably the first Potter or Weasley to be in Slytherin."

"It's not like I really had a choice..." she raised an eyebrow. "What are you? Disappointed?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No way. It's much easier to be friends this way anyways." he smiled, and she hesitantly smiled back. A few minutes later, an old McGonagall addressed the students and released them to the feast. Lily raised her fork, and hastily grabbed food that appeared on the plates next to her. The rest of the Slytherins looked somewhat aghast at her behavior, but they simply shrugged and ignored her for the rest of the meal.

While everyone else was still eating, Lily grabbed Scorpius's shoulder. He had a mouth full of food, so she laughed when he tried to speak.

"Wot- is- eet?" he finished chewing and swallowed.

"I don't particularly want to wait until the feast is over to leave. Can we do that?"

"Sure, if you know the password to the common room..."

"Do you?"

He nodded. "I'm friends with a prefect, he told me the password."

"Let's go then..." Lily looked around, and everyone was too involved in their food to care. It also looked as though a third of the students had left since the feast began, so it would be fine if they snuck off as well. The two got up from their seat, and walked out of the entrance hall.

Through the dark dungeon corridors to the Slytherin common room, Lily was fascinated as she saw her father's descriptions of Hogwarts come to life. A million adventures ran through her head and she hoped she would have as many as he had. Hogwarts wasn't just a school, it was a life of its own and she looked forward to every minute of her time spent here. They stopped suddenly at a blank wall.

"Why did we stop?" Lily asked him.

"You should know by now. Things aren't always what they seem." he turned and faced the wall.

"_Severus._" Her turned to watch her expression as the entrance of the Slytherin common room came into view. They both walked in the poorly lit room and Scorpius motioned her over to sit on a couch.

"Now that we've escaped that, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I just want to sit here for a while. I actually have some questions I want to ask you."

"Oh really? What might they be?" he raised a blond eyebrow.

"Well, first off, how come you went in the boats with me? You're not a first year." she laughed.

"True, but someone had to make sure you'd come across and not chicken out on the lake. Trying to swim back would be dangerous, especially with the giant squid in the lake."

"There's a giant squid in the lake? Oh, I think I remember someone telling me that...but why would I chicken out? It's awesome here!"

"Well, when I was in the train and you were still outside with your mum and dad, I saw that you were a bit apprehensive of going on the train...I only noticed because my father went up to you-"

"Your father is Draco Malfoy?" her face grew serious.

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

Lily stood up and put her hand on her hip. " Well, I didn't know that. You know my father saved your fathers life, and your father was too much of a prat to give him a thank you." Scorpius stood in front of her, getting a little agitated.

"My father isn't a prat. Anyways, I remember when I was boarding the train my first year, our father met eyes and nodded."

"Nodded? What's that supposed to mean?" Lily was getting confused and she rolled her eyes and tucked her red hair behind her ears.

"You're not a guy, so you wouldn't understand," Scorpius let a lung full of air out, "Redheads..." he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she pushed him backwards which made him fall back onto the couch, but in mid fall, he grabbed her hand, making her fall onto his lap. She sat there for a few awkward moments then suddenly stood up and adjusted her skirt.

"Will you point me in the direction of my dormitory?" she asked Scorpius who was trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Down the stairs and to the left."

"Thank you." As she left the room, Scorpius put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you today, Potter." he called to her. She stopped in her tracks just as she was about to descend the stairs.

"The pleasure was all mine, _Malfoy_." she stated, and with that, she turned on her heel and hurried down the spiral stairs.

When she got to the door, which had her name listed on it next to names she didn't know, she put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath, twisted, and pushed the door open. Five beds decked in green, and across from her, she saw her things slid under one of the beds. With a sigh of relief, she ran and dove arms first into the four poster bed that would now be hers for the rest of the school year and it somewhat frightened her to know that she would be sharing a room with strangers. It would also be a shock on Tuesday when she had to go to class for the first time. She would get her schedule tomorrow, which was Monday.

For now, she was tired and would sleep. The first Slytherin Potter was tired, and would like to get some rest before awaking with complete strangers in the bed that surrounded her. She glanced over at a familiar looking owl who sat perched at the window. It was small and young looking, and it had a note attached to it's leg. She reached over and took the note. She rolled it open, and the owl flew away.

_ Lily,_

_ Will you please meet me at the Gryffindor table in the morning?_

_ I want to talk to you!_

_ -Hugo_

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew a few people besides her brothers who went to Hogwarts; her cousins Hugo and Rose. Hugo was older than her by several months, which meant he could go to Hogwarts a year sooner than she could. Rose was the same age as Albus. She threw the note on the table next to her, and slowly drifted off to sleep, still in her robes. In the morning, she would meet her cousin, but now she would meet her dreams.

_(A/N: I'm terribly angry with myself for making time go by so fast in these chapters, so I will try to slow down a bit. Thank you for reading my new story. Hopefully this will become a 7 year character because if you could tell, I want it to be a Scorpius/Lily romance, but it's sort of weird when she's 11! I want it to progress though... well I don't want to give too much away, so please just review!)_


	3. Pinky Promise

The morning came quickly and Lily was angry at the sun for rising at such a ghastly hour. Her alarm had been cast to ring only in her ears when the sun rose. She knew her cousin always ate breakfast in the wee hours, so not to be late, she got ready and headed up to the great hall.

As predicted, Hugo was there. At this unsightly hour, nobody else was around and she sighed knowing that she'd feel more comfortable talking to him like this. She snuck up behind the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders. He gave a jolt and spun around.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she plopped down next to him and leaned on a fist.

"What do you think I want to talk to you about, you're in Slytherin!" His eyebrows were now trying to meet his hairline.

"And you're in Gryffindor. It's just a house, Hugo. Don't make a big deal about it." she rolled her eyes.

"I tried not to, but it's very strange that you would be put in that house. Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor, and it's breaking tradition!"

"Breaking tradition, that's a bunch of bullocks. Will you please get over this, and talk to me when you have something actually important to discuss. In the meantime, I'll be in the dungeons."

With that, she shot out of the great hall and back toward her house's domain. She was waiting for a staircase to move when a familiar face appeared on the staircase moving toward her.

"What are you doing up this early?" Scorpius beat her hello.

"Hello. I was just talking to my cousin...What are you doing up this early?" she asked him accusingly.

"Just walking and thinking. The usual."

"Uhuh. I see. Walk me back to the common room?" she smiled cheerily.

"Why certainly madame." she took his arm and they walked together back to the dungeon.

When they arrived at their destination, they fell on to the couch, trying to figure out what they were going to do with the rest of their free day. Lily couldn't go to Hogsmeade, so they decided they would just go out and explore the grounds.

Lily stared at the horizon when she reached the large doors in the entrance hall. The sun was just peeking over the faraway hills, and birds were anxiously greeting it with loud caws. A delicate cool breeze washed over her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air.

"I can tell that it will be a lovely day." She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and hurried down the hill. Scorpius chased her and soon, a game of tag erupted and he was 'it'. He tagged her and hurried away. They played through the brightening rays of sunlight and their shadows were dancing in circles, when Lily carelessly tripped and fell. She cried out in surprise, not pain, but as she rolled up her jeans, she noticed a significant gash on her shin.

"Aw shit."

"Don't worry, Lil." Scorpius reached for his wand. "I actually know some healing spells since I'm in third year." he laughed and quickly stopped the bleeding of her wound.

"I'm not Madam Pince." she laughed and pulled down her pant leg.

"Scorpius, I've been wondering something." she pulled him down so he plopped next to her.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Are we friends?" she smiled at him

"Sure, we are. I hope that we're good friends all through school!"

"It's so stupid though. When I'm in 5th year, you'll be in 7th!" she flung herself backwards into tall blades of grass. Scorpius copied her and she giggled.

"I'm glad I have a friend though. Promise we'll be friends forever?" she faced him, holding out her pinky. Scorpius gladly hooked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise."

Scorpius leaned over and kissed his new friend on the cheek. Lily blushed and put her hand to her cheek. "Hey, no funny business." she pushed him and laughed.

"Alright, alright. Let's just lay here and watch the sky."

As the two stared up into oblivion, figuring if one cloud resembled an elephant or a gnargle, there was a tragedy occuring.


	4. Powerful Spell

A loud boom came echoing from the near distance and the two Slytherin students shot up. They looked at each-other and ran toward the noise. The two approached a bush, where smoke was emanating from it, as they peered behind it, what they saw shocked them. They were staring at a girl around Scorpius's age lying on the ground, not moving.

"Hello? Are you okay?" With no reply, Scorpius sat down next to her, trying to wake her up. After a few moments of trying, her eyes opened suddenly.

"Your future is now. Black stone cauldron..."Her voice faded, but the girl's eyes were still wide open. She brought up her arm with wand in hand, and a bright light suddenly emanated from the tip, with her reciting no incantation.

A sharp pain shot through both Lily's and Scorpius's bodies and they both collapsed on the grass.

Lily opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She sat up and wiped them and looked around her for the girl and Scorpius. The girl was nowhere to be found, but Scorpius was lying on his stomach facing away from her. She shook him awake, and he quickly turned around, startled.

"Lily?" his eyes met hers, but the face holding them was not as familiar. Lily shrieked a moment and poked Scorpius's cheek. She began to poke all over his face and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Scorpius, you look older."

"So do you. Not that little 11 year old anymore..." Scorpius brought his hand to his throat. "My voice...deeper."

"You look like you're twenty! Ha!" Lily chuckled. Then looked to the spot where the girl was lying. If this was their future, it wasn't that much different. There was a fresh imprint of a body on the grass, and footprints leading away.

"What is going on?" Scorpius asked Lily, gazing out in the field seeing familiar faces of students and random teachers wandering around. It didn't seem as though they were transported to the future, but that their bodies have aged seven or so years.

"Nobody can see us like this, Scorpius. We have to hide, or leave or something."

"...My father has a cottage. Not far from Hogwarts...."

"And how do you suggest we get there?"

"Portkey." Scorpius smiled at the older looking Lily and he slightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lily stood up, took Scorpius's hand, and pulled him up.

"It's just so random!" He dusted himself off, "How could she have done this? She looked like a sixth year. It was a pretty powerful spell..."

"Well, it was also a very effective spell. We better go now, before people see us. We don't even look the age of students...Where's this Portkey of yours?"

"In my room."

"Great. How are we going to get there?" Scorpius looked at the stretched clothes he was wearing, and glanced at Lily. Her uniform was showing entirely too much.

"Let me transfigure our clothes first." With a wave of his wand, the clothes were changed into something more respectable, and Scorpius began to walk to the front doors.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking out Hogwarts. For our growing family."

"Growing family?!"

"Yes..." With that he made his way to the great hall where it was empty except for a teacher sitting close to the doors.

"May I help you?" the voice of Professor Neville Longbottom

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if I could inspect the Slytherin dormitories."

"Why, sir?" Neville stood.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's waist.

"Well, my dear fiance and I were both Slytherin when we attended a while back. Now, that she is expecting," he touched her belly, "We would like to see if the rooms are still satisfactory.

"I'm afraid it won't be for eleven years that your child attends here. You know that..."

"Well, I was just excited about it, and we were talking about memories back here. I mean, you should know about memories at Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom."

"Well, most of the students are at the village now, so it won't be very crowded. There should be some first years around to let you in. If you have any trouble, come back, I'll find the Head of Slytherin."

"Thank you for your time." Scorpius took Lily's hand and walked quickly out of the great hall, and down to the dungeons. He muttered the password at the door and hurried to his room so nobody noticed the two older people. Lily looked around. It looked much like her dorm except there was Quidditch posters on the wall. Thankful nobody was in there, Scorpius reached under his bed and pulled out a box.

"He said it's for emergencies, and for use on holidays."

He opened the box and inside was a small toy elephant. He set the box on the bed and looked at Lily. She bit her lip.

"Let's grab it on 3. 1...2...3!" With that, the two disappeared. When they opened their eyes, they were in a quaint, simply decorated one roomed cottage. A four poster bed in the corner, a stove in the other with a sink next to it.

"This is...cute." Lily strolled over to the bed and sat on it. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"I have no idea, Lil. All this happened so fast, my mind can't catch up." He sat down next to her.

"So." Lily looked at him, "That Black Stone Cauldron. Ever heard of it?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"Perhaps someone at that creepy place in Knockturn Alley might know about it..."

"Borgin and Burkes? We're sort of far from there right now, with no means of transportation." Scorpius started tapping the bed, getting impatient, "Whatever we do, we need to form a plan first. Then, execute it."

While Scorpius was going on, Lily stood up and walked toward a mirror that was hanging in front of her. She wasn't significantly taller which was disappointing, but her figure had blossomed. She felt sort of dirty. Maybe her mind hadn't caught up with it yet. Her face was pale, dusted with a few freckles across her nose. She looked less like a kid, with more prominent features. Scorpius soon came up to the mirror as well.

"Shit, I look like my dad." he stated and then turned around.

"You've always looked like your father." Lily chuckled, "but I think you look far more handsome."

"Why, thank you." Scorpius would never admit to it, but he blushed.

"I'm not sure if I can get used to this." Lily pulled her pouty lip and let go.

"Well, whatever has happened to us, The Black Stone Cauldron is significant. That we know. I think I need to send my father a letter..."


	5. Help From Father

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I don't know how you heard of the "Black Stone Cauldron" but, it indeed in our possession. It's not a very interesting thing, it's just exactly as it sounds. It's a black cauldron made of stone. I've been told that it was used by the Three Witches. As for what has happened, please explain everything to me. I wish to help you as you have asked, but I cannot help you if you will not tell me what happened._

_ D. Malfoy_

As Scorpius read the letter aloud to his dear friend Lily, she gasped. He raised an eyebrow to her and she stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I wonder! If they are targeting your family! The must be, I mean, your father has the cauldron. He didn't really say anything about it, though. Could you find more than 'it was used by the three witches'? And, how are we to even investigate it as we are. I'm certain he would recognize you. Maybe even recognize me...I know he saw me go on the train."

"Yes, but you're older now." he chuckled. "I'm going to have to tell him what happened. It would make things a lot less difficult."

"Alright..."

Scorpius started writing quickly on a piece of paper he pulled from a drawer. He hurriedly secured it to the waiting owl's leg and it flew off. He quickly shut the window and closed the curtains.

"Today has been an extremely long day." he sighed, "I'm ready to sleep."

Lily stretched. Scorpius stared as her shirt rose slightly, causing her midriff to show. He noticed that her navel was pierced.

"How many piercings to you have?"

"A few." she smiled cheesily.

"You're eleven! Whatever..." he shook it off. "I'm going to bed." He slowly slid off his shirt and jumped into bed.

"And where do you suggest I sleep, _Malfoy_?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You want me to get off the bed and sleep on that couch?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so!" he pulled the cover over his head.

"Too bad!" she jumped on the bed, and fought for the covers. She ended up having all the blankets on her side, leaving Scorpius in a ball.

"How about we just share? I stay on this side, you stay on that side." he muttered.

"Sure. That seems fair."

"Goodnight, Pothead."

"HEY!" she grabbed her pillow and smacked him hard on his head, aiming for his ear.

"Alright, alright....goodnight, Potter."

"That's better. G'night Malfoy."

And with that, the two now grown Slytherin's fell asleep.

Blinking the sleep away, Lily awoke. She felt extremely warm. She turned her head to look behind her and suddenly stood of the bed, trying to get away from Scorpius who seemed keen on cuddling with her.

"Ew..." she gave herself a shake. Scorpius rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he muttered through a yawn.

"You were holding me!" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"So, I thought you were a pillow, big deal. I'm going back to sleep."

"No! We have to figure this out! Scorpius! By now, people probably realize we're missing from Hogwarts!"

"That's for sure." Came a voice from the corner of the room.

"Dad?"Scorpius got up and quickly slid a shirt on. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I know, son." Draco slowly walked over to the two Slytherins standing in front of the bed. "What an extraordinary spell...but I'm afraid I can't fix you two. If it was a simple age spell, it would have worn off after the first hour. So, you say a young girl did this to you?"

"Yes..." Scorpius said flatly. Lily nodded.

"She was lying on the ground and we tried to help her, but all of a sudden she raised her hand and it had her wand in it, and....she mentioned the Black Stone Cauldron." Lily told him.

"That sounds very odd. I'm afraid I'm not an expert, so we'll just have to find someone. You'll come home, and in the meantime, you will pretend to be my long lost cousin, with Lily as your...girlfriend of some sort."

Scorpius laughed, "When we tried to get the Portkey to get here, we saw Professor Longbottom and we told him we wanted to see the dormitories because my "fiance" was pregnant and she wanted to know what it was like."

Lily elbowed Scorpius as Draco nodded in approval.

"Why do I have to be the pregnant girlfriend? Why can't I just be a friend? And what will my parents think? They're probably worried about me!"

"I've owled the headmaster, and let him know that you had a family emergency. As for your parents and family times infinity, I've owled them and let them know you've been chosen for an exclusive field trip to see the pyramids. Your mum was quite happy, she's been there before...."

"Well, thank you for all your help, sir. I really appreciate it." Lily shook his hand.

"Odd things happen at Hogwarts, believe me..." he trailed off. "So are we ready to go then?"

"Go where?"

"The Manor. Well, I'm going to apparate...and you two...well there's a carriage outside. Twenty minutes and you'll be there. I'll go prepare. Bye!" With a loud pop, Draco disappeared.

"Shit." Lily cursed.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"I need to get something to wear."

With a wave of Scorpius wand and as he was rolling his eyes, he transfigured Lily's clothing into a tight black dress, and boots going up to her knee.

"Heels? I can't walk in heels!"

"Hey, not my fault, it's on that magazine right there. Anyways, you're going to be a "Malfoy" you need to look the part."

"But I'm not! I'm a Potter!"

"You are a terrible actress...Let's go." He transfigured his clothing to a button up shirt and some casual pants. Lily rolled her eyes, folded her arms across her chest, and marched out the door. Tripping on the threshold as she exited.

"Damn heels." She looked at the carriage. She held her dress down over her bum and carefully stepped in, with Scorpius following her.

"Nice arse by the way." Scorpius chimed. Lily smacked him.

"Pervert. Why did you have to transfigure my underwear too." she lifted up her dress over her thigh and looked at the lace black panties.

"Like I said...it was the magazine." he looked out the window and the carriage started to move.

"It's so weird!" Lily shouted.

"What is?"

"Having boobs!" Lily was grasping them in her hands.

"Um....I wouldn't know."

"Just feel them!" She grabbed Scorpius's hand and made him grasp her boob. She dropped her hand but Scorpius just left his hand there.

"Okay, that's enough." She smacked his hand away.

"I never felt a boob before!" he laughed.

"Me either!" she joined in with his laughter. After a few moments, the laughter died down and they simply waited for the ride to stop. Scorpius looked out the window and smiled.

"Home!"The carriage stopped suddenly and Lily flung forward onto Scorpius's lap. She looked up and giggled. Scorpius helped her up and out of the carriage. Her mouth flew open when she saw the huge manor.

"This is home?" Lily stared.

"Yep...now let's go inside."

Lily grasped Scorpius's elbow as they walked toward the massive structure. She was nervous. They got to the giant front doors and Lily gulped. She hoped that Draco had some sort of plan to get them out of this mess. She just wanted things to be the way it was, with her just hanging out with Scorpius, and her bugging her brothers and cousins. She was seriously wanting to see her mother at this point, but she had no choice. She stepped through the threshold.


End file.
